It is known, that pressure measuring sensor have a cross-sensitivity to temperature, so that it is usual to correct the influence of temperature on the pressure measurement. In the case of the established correction methods, however, an equilibrium state is assumed, which is not suitable for taking into consideration in appropriate manner the influences of time varying temperature gradients. Petit et al. disclose in US 200510000290 A1 a method, in which the first derivative of the temperature with respect to time and the second derivative of the temperature with respect to time are used, in order to compensate the influence of temperature gradients. Dannhauer et al. disclose in DE 10 2006 050 451 A1 a pressure measuring device, which, based on the characteristic step response to a temperature jump, uses the corresponding time-dependent integral temperature of the pressure measuring cell, in order to compensate the temperature influence on the pressure measurement value.
The approach of taking the rate of a temperature change, or the time derivative of a temperature into consideration for the compensating is correct in theory, for the rate of a temperature change is a measure for the temperature gradients, whose influence on the pressure measurement value, as a result, can no longer be compensated with a equilibrium model. However, the work of Petit et al. is deficient to the extent that it describes the pressure measuring sensor in some ways as a Markov system, which is completely determined by the current parameters. This assumption can be appropriate perhaps for particular systems, but it has, however, certainly no general validity, for in a real-life pressure measuring device, in which different materials are interacting mechanically with one another at interfaces, the behavior of the system can be co-determined by its previous history, especially in the case where the materials, at least partially, are not only elastic, but, instead, also have plastic properties.